thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Parker
Mira Parker is a Haos Brawler that leads a team of Bakugan Researchers known as "Team Einferia." Character Information Mira Parker is the leader of Team Einferia, a group of Bakugan researchers and brawlers. She uses a BakuTech-style Bakugan named Magus Dallas. Her Special Shooting Skills are "Cross Airraid" and "Ignite Javelin" ''both of which has high chance of inflicting Critical K.O. on the opponent. Full name: Mira Parker Date of Birth: 21st September; 13 BMS (Before Mechtavius) Place of Birth: Unknown Gender: Female Race: Human Hobbies: Schadenfreude Likes: Serendipity involving Pretty Boys Dislikes: Lady Luck, Pretentious People Appearance and Personality Professor Kazami's Files ''The description below is found written in Professor Kazami's journal about Team Einferia. '' Mira is a tall, slender and extremely well-endowed woman with shoulder-length black hair and hazelnut eyes. Her eyes are equipped with Nanomachines that allow her to capture real-time environments. No one knows if it is by choice or by destiny that she acquired such unique eyes. Even she does not have any slight recollection to any backstory that relates to it. She wears an outfit which is believed to be the same style as the Norse Goddesses from the Aesir faction. Regardless, it is a very short one-piece dress that has half-skirt attachments and a diamond-shaped cleavage window. The air of mystery around her past and origins makes her attractive beyond any woman I'd ever encountered. Order of Grammaton Files ''The description below from the files of the Order of Grammaton, penned by Lync Volan. '' Mira is a fairly tall woman. She has short black hair and hazelnut eyes with shutter-like nanomachines embedded on to them. Her eyes function like cameras, literally giving her "Photographic Memory" where the shots are stored inside her mind and can be extracted on to a special device inside the Einferia Laboratory. She sports an outfit similar to the Aesirs from Valkyrie Profile, denoting her true expertise as she has been a brawler for less than a year. She has a long history of love-hate relationship with the said Tri-Ace video game series. It is from there that she recruited her Guardian Bakugan, Magus Dallas, whom she converted into a BakuTech Bakugan to denote that "The Bakugan series ain't dead unlike the VP series." Yet despite being relatively new to Bakugan Brawling, her extensive experience in playing and clearing tactical RPGs in all difficulties had greatly helped her strategies during brawling. She always believes in her own brawling code which was patterned from the Grammaton style of Brawling. Aside from having a knack for video games; she is a relentless pursuer of knowledge and justice, particularly the latter in which she pursues with great sadism. If she's not brawling or playing games, she enjoys reading classical literature more than modern-day cash cows. When it comes to watching anime, she also prefers English dubs (if reasonably well-dubbed) over Japanese subs despite that she fairly knows Nihoungo. Her first person pronoun is ''"Soregashi" ''(Archaic form of "I" used by older people) and her second person pronoun is ''"Kare" (He) or "Kanojo" (She). Quotes *"In order to become a powerful brawler, you must know what can defeat you and how you can shift the tides of the battle to your favor."' ' *"The next ability that the opponent will use is a totally predictable element if you had mastered the flow of the battle." *"What in Mechtavius' name are you judgmental people complaining about? At least there's BakuTech so the Bakugan series ain't dead yet unlike the Valkyrie Profile series!" *"Pitiful like a moth to a flame, drawn to the delirious flaws of this world." *"Open the Gates of the Doom Dimension! More hapless souls await." *"Come to me, Unholy Warrior of Light! Battle awaits us." *"Bakugan brawling does not really involve punching, kicking, coup d' grace and Tifa Lockhart Gainaxing." *"To be able to accomplish great feats in a short span of time. Fake SOLDIER is truly a remarkable genius!" *"Can you hear the voices, calling out to you from the other side?" *"Give it your all, boy! This shall be your resting place." *"If there are childen drawn to war, it reminds us that the universe is indeed flawed." *"In the grand scheme of things, Mechtavius' God Moder powers are nothing compared to a poorly-written Deus Ex Machina." *"Pride may be one of the Seven Sins but theft is all against the law of man, nature, heaven and transendence." *"Ignorantia Legis non-Excusat!" *"Believe and dream all you want. They are the only things that's free of charge in this dystopia." *"Violators shall be violated. I'm serious." Character Relationships *Magus Dallas - Her Guardian Bakugan and soul mate through thick and thin and through trials and tribulations resulting from her utter disappointment with the Valkyrie Profile franchise. *'Spectra Phantom -' The Darkus Brawler of the New Vestal Government. Although she doesn't hate him, she has the habit of making fun of Spectra whom she often refers to as the "fake SOLDIER" in casual conversations. *Vergil Winchester- The Ventus Brawler of Team Einferia. Vergil is her right handman whose seen by other Bakugan fans as her own Gus Grav of sorts. He does her bidding loyally without question and gets rewarded handsomely for his efforts. *'Gaialei Roberts -' The Darkus Brawler of Team Einferia. Gaia is also known as her older sister figure. She offers her advice or ways to have fun. *'Spyro Devil and Deathly Blue - '''The Pyrus and Aquos Brawlers of Team Einferia. She isn't particularly close to them as much as she does with Vergil and Gaia but she trusts them wholeheartedly. *'Professor Kazami - '''Mira maintains a love-hate relationship with him. He, on the other hand, is pretty much interested with Mira's appearance. Trivia *Prior to being named Mira Parker, she went by the alias of Cain Nox and Keith Strife. The last name "Parker" came from Peter Parker of Spiderman (to denote that "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility") and it is a play on the name of Mina Harker of Brahm Stoker's Dracula. This is to perfectly compliment Lysie Krelle's (Lucy Westernra) name. Gallery Mira Dallas.jpg Mira_Bunny_costume.jpg|ALT Outfit Mira_Dallas02.jpg|Mira and Dallas Category:Anti-Heros Category:Brawlers Category:Haos Users Category:Keith Strife Category:Team Einferia